Episode 1: Four Fights in the Noxidome
Intro Theme music plays before some creepily smiling joker-type appears on the screen. The cast gets introduced and explain some basal expectations for the series. Also maybe just a small amount of merch plugging. It is explained that this is an on-going campaign but the start of a new campaign arch. The party consists of The The Professor, Elenya, Ivellios, and Icilius. The Professor is already in his second form (teifling). Previous Session Recap In the previous session, the party defeated the Necromancer in mortal combat. They were able to reunite with Elenya and Icilius and the party went to Shopkeeper Sig. Sig had a task for the party to retrieve his fully sentient, non-hive-minded automaton, E.J. from Slipwahs(sp?). E.J. was the first such automaton to exist on the material plane. The Party was successful and returned with not only E.J. but also refugees that were concealed from Slipwahs(sp?). Elenya's assimar brother, , died in a battle. His soul became fused to Elenya's or some part of his essence became a part of her, it's not really clear, and some angels showed up because of an unintended issue. It was believed that the issue was relating to the fusing of two angel souls, but was in fact about The Professor. It was discovered that the Professor, a time-traveller actually from the past and not the future, had done a thing and something needed to be done about it. The god Time, , summoned them to him in a place that they originally thought was Elysium, but it wasn't actually and they never found out the proper name of that world. It was revealed to the party that the 8 stars that there are, are not all that there are supposed to be. There were once billions of stars. From the point where the Professor has jumped forward in time, there seems to be some mysterious force consuming the stars as it progressed towards the Professor in Kadoor. Icillius wasn't allowed into the realm of the time god because his soul was spoken for by another entity. Eventually, the party ended up in the Hartnell at Ivory Drift, a large merchant town run by five merchant guilds. Start of Current Session: A Tough Conversation The party has just finished up some shopping around Ivory Drift. They go into the Hartnell, OOC the DM clarified that the Hartnell was designed to traverse time but it only seemed to manage the first jump but does still retain the ability to move through space. Inside Elenya gives a look to the Professor and Ivellios. She approaches Icilius (robot voice Randy), to discuss the issue with his soul. She tries to broach the topic gently, but Icilius doesn't quite understand. And the Professor tries a more direct approach. The Professor seems to believe that Icilius's soul being spoken for means that it is somehow separated from his person. Elenya clarifies that typically a soul being "spoken for" means that it has been pledged or contracted in some way to another entity. The Professor then proposes that perhaps his soul was pledged to Hel'mahn, the mayonnaise god. Icilius doesn't have any recollection of what may have happened to his soul. Elenya struggles to understand how a soul could have been given away unknowingly. Elenya proposes using the wish spell to restore Icilius's soul. The party weighs the value of using a wish spell to restore a single man's soul. The Professor takes the position of thousands of people are more helpful for potentially saving multiple souls. Elenya points out the hypocrisy of almost using a wish spell for her sake but not Icilius's. The Professor and Ivellios propose that they should try and keep an eye out for lost souls, and save the wish for more important matters. Icilius doesn't feel the love, but ultimately everyone agrees they should still look for his soul and not use the wish spell. Elenya suggests that it be kept as an option on the table in case anything happens. The Professor and Ivellios briefly consider killing Icilius to see if his death can be used to lead them to his soul. Ultimately they decide to drop it for now and head to Tintop. Going to See a Man about a Sword in Tintop Everyone gets int the Hartnell and the Professor tries to navigates it to Tintop. They land to the west of Tintop in the mainland. This was the first time Icilius had been in Tintop for at least fifteen years. The gang takes a moment to remember what is in Tintop and what has transpired there. Ivellios wants to see a man about some swords. Tintop happens to be the place where Kensei Arbol (sp) has his forge, where he had made Rose Metal Katanas and Elenya's necklace. Kensei Arbol is smoking his pipe outside his home. Ivellios asks if there is anything that he can do to improve the katanas. The Kensei tells Ivellios that is he wishes to improve the katana's he can soak them in the blood of something worthy. Something like a monster, aberration, or legendary creature that exemplifies some type of extreme like an elemental or a great evil. After the monster is slain, the metal must be heated to white-hot and then quenched in the blood of the fallen creature, and after many hours it will absorb some properties. Otherwise, the wielder is the weakest part of the equation. Ivellios wasn't sure what might make for a worthy creature, but he suspected that his blood hunter trainer Ansen might know. Elenya suggests that the professor try to contact Jurdan to see if he can perhaps find Ansen since he is headed in the direction of Marengo. The party then gets into a conversation about genitalia. Tintop Press After Ivellios speaks with Kensei Arbol, the Professor urges the party to go to the comic shop Tintop Press. ''They head into the market district. The party notices a distinct lack of mixing sounds, and they remember the Noxidrome is set to open the following day. The Professor used disguise self to make himself appear as the first Professor, who is known to the shopkeep, as they enter into the Tintop Press. This is Icilius's fir encounter with the Tintop Press. They find the shopkeep, Bestir Chavot, enjoying a bowl of noodles. He happens to be wearing a grey shirt with black, stylized gothic "OD" lettering. Basteer is super excited to see the party again, and he tells them that there have been three new comics since they were last in, and that they have some royalties owed to them. Basteer gets introduced to Icilius, the newest member of "Odd Debauchery." The Professor describes Icilius as "pretty cool," "he shoots with a gun, eats mayonnaise." Bestir laments that there is a new member after the loss of "Stabbers" from Odd Debauchery. Basteer rips and beings eating the comics after the news gets broken to him. The Professor then reveals his transformation to Bestir, and Bestir continues to destroy and eat Odd Debauchery comics. Bestir has complex feelings about all the news being presented to him. Bestir gives the team synopsis of the three comics he hasn't eaten, and they get their royalty of 1,322 gold. He gives them a synopsis for the first three issues of Odd Debauchery. An adult man (Bestir) proposes they play 'truth or dare' among other things to hang out. They end up inviting him to come with them to the Noxidome to hang out in the VIP stands. And they decide to get Tattoos afterwards. Bestir gives them a Wolf hat, that he doesn't need that Wolf had ordered. After leaving the Tintop Press the party went about the market to purchase supplies and materials. They think about visiting the Dragon and Serpent for a good meal and some pipeweed. The Dragon and Serpent The DM takes a bit of time to describe the Dragon and the Serpent for the benefit of Icilius. Elenya reminisces with the Professor about the time he interviewed a drunk police officer at the inn. The party orders a modest amount of food and non-alcoholic beverages, except Icilius who ordered a whiskey with his Wisconsin curds. The Professor gets into a spirited discussion with Elenya and Ivellios about alcohol, pants, urination, and inventing. Ultimately the Professor and Icilius decide to have an invent off while high on pipeweed. They each get five hits each of the pipeweed to develop the condition of high-nebriation. The Professor ended with four levels of high-nebriation and Icilius gets one. Elenya tasks them with making an invention to retrieve arrows, each must incorporation a high-dea for each level of high-nebriation into the invention. Icillius decides to invent an arrow re-tree-ver that bundles the arrows into a tree shape for eventual return to the user. The Professor decides to invent a (1) magnet, but the way it works is it attracts the shape of an arrow; (2) it adds a self-destruct feature to the arrows it retrieves in-case they become sentient and don't want to hit a target; (3) adds a companion feature to the self-destruct arrow that detects if the target is a sentient creature and sends a brief apology before they get murdered; and (4) the magnet will attach the nearest snack it can find to the end of the arrow before retrieval. The inventing process attracts a lot of attention from the patrons in the Inn. One of the patrons offers to buy the blueprints for the Professor's magnet for 60 gold. The Professor accepts. The party pays for the food, goes back across town and returns to the Hartnell to indulge this invent off, with the stipulation the professor can only invent while Icilius is inventing. Ivellios decides to give the professor a taste of bliss cake while he is already had 4-levels of high-nebriation. In the morning they wake up to find their inventions on the workbenches. Ivellios loses 4 arrows just outside the Hartnell into some nearby trees. The first invention he uses is the professors comically, large hooped magnet that is totally unwieldy. Ivellios issues the activation word "Come Here Arrow" and the first arrow comes and attaches to the device, the second arrow was a little too pointed at him for Ivellios's liking. Icilius's clockwork-rumba is next. Ivellios looses the wind-up device and it runs along the ground flinging up leaves and rocks and dirt as it goes until it comes to a halt at the tree. Icilius didn't account for the arrows not being on the ground. It returns form the tree and its reservoir is just full of dirt and debris. Icilius invented a windup rumba. As a final test of the Professor's workmanship, they a retrieved arrow from the Professor's device at Elenya holding her shield. No, effect. Elenya decides to take a hit without armour for science. When hit in the leg she revieces a magical message in her head from the arrow in extremely rapid speech "Just so you know I'm very, very sorry you were hit with the arrow, we assume that there was a reason you where hit by the arrow, but sorry about that. My bad!" Elenya uses one of her ''Lay on Hands to heal her arrow wound. The Professor is declared the winner of the First Great High-nebriation Invent Off. After the invent off they head off to pick up Bestir and head to the Noxidome. The Noxidome Going into the Noxidome the Odd Debauchery crew decide to go into solo matches. They all decide to go into matches with a challenge rating of 8. 1. Ivellios vs. A Quickwood Ivellios is introduced by the Professor: "Ladies and gentlemen! All the way from the nest, but don't worry they're not coming to destroy your village in an attempt to expand imperialist powers, he's here to entertain you! The OWWLLLL!" Ivellios is the first contender of the Odd Debauchery to enter into the Noxidome. He gets paired against a Quickwood from the Black Forrest to the south of Tintop. The other party members place bets on Ivellios to be victorious of the sinister tree. OOC: Special guest appearance by Darwin. Some technical difficulties occur. The mighty oak grapples Ivellios in its tentacles and tries to chomp him. Ivellios manages to paralyze it with a blood curse and wriggle free. Ivellios then looses two arrows to devastating effects. The tree grapples again, Ivellois manages to get free of its grasp and paralyzes it again. Ivellios takes a greater health potion and looses another two arrows into the tree for massive damage. The Quickwood manages to grapple Ivellios again. Ivellios manages to get a katana loose but doesn't manage to get a clean hit, but he is able to make a toe scratch and leave a gash into the bark of the tree. Tree gets three hits with its roots and a double grapple. The tree manages to finally get a bite in, but it's not very effective. Ivellios manages to get hit in with his katana to escape the vines. Leaves and vines and feathers litter the arena, as the tree rallies for another round of attacks. The tree manages to get another grapple and hits with his vines and manages another feeble bite. Ivellios gets two final hits in with his talons, and the Quickwood finally yields. Ivellios cut down a tree with a bow and his feet alone. 2. The Professor vs. Gohl(Hydra Cloud) Intro by Elenya: "You may not believe it but he's back, the one and only Odd Debauchery, now with horns and purple!" People begin throwing items at the Professor, money, they're throwing money and undergarments. The staff whisper about the creature they are about to bring out. Many, including Ivellios and Elenya make wagers against the Professor who makes a spite 1000-gold wager on himself. It is finally revealed as a Gohl(hydra cloud). The creature's snake-like heads look straight at the professor and his. The Professor curses his luck and slaps a hand into his chest. His Archano-mecha armour deploys from his backpack encasing him in a lattice of metal and magic. He's pretty sure the power core is set properly. Straight out the Professor casts disintegrate, the creature takes half-damage but loses a giant chunk of itself. The professor then uses his time-traveller's timepiece to make a second attack. The Professor surrounds the Gohl in a wall of fire, and it perishes in the flames. For the audience in the Noxidome, the nightmarish Gohl was downed in six seconds. The professor with the smuggest expression known to humanoids retracted his armour to a roar of applauds. Shooting finger guns at Ivellios. OOC: DM Jake explains that the Gohl actually is supposed to get 9 attacks per turn. Hugo: "Not if you kill it first, that's the trick. Just kill it before it can attack." Professor not only won, but he also got an extra 500 because so many people lost money. 3. Elenya vs. Gnarlwood Intro by The Professor: "Just back from killing the Necromancer, and now she's kind of twisted souls with her brother it's kind of a weird thing. But she does some cool shit now and check-out her wings! They're different. She's THHHE Angel!" Growing from the seed of tree ents that take root in curses ground these are evil with every fiber of their being. Found in the Black Wood, it's a Gnarlwood. Elenya took the first move, to cast a quickened Aid on herself and then cast Guardian of Faith into the center of the arena. The Gnarlwood summons a sphere of negative energy all around the arena, and Elenya has to resist necrotic damage. The creature moves toward her avoiding the guardian and snarling menacingly. Elenya summons a spiritual weapon right in front of the creature. As she tries to attack with the spirit weapon she feels a mysterious repellant force, as if the creature and she are in some sort of cosmic opposition. She throws her spear, Solarion, to issue a Divine Smite on the Gnarlwood. She noticed that it seemed particularly bothered by the fire damage from Solarion. The creature released another wave of necrotic energy, only to realize that such attacks are not effective against Elenya. Elenya twinspells Guiding Bolts ''into the Gnarlwood for massive damage, and then she quickens an invisibility spell on herself. The Gnarlwood can't sense Elenya and missed her with a necrotic beam attack. Elenya summons her wings and takes flight to attack the Gnarlwood with Solarion and ''Divine Smite in its face and explodes the Gnarlwood's canopy sending twigs and black-green leaves everywhere. In desperation, the Gnarlwood release bones from its body and produces two skeletal archers, as it releases a greenish-black aura onto the arena that animates the bones. It then rends Elenya with its branches, as the Skeletons knock arrows at her. Elenya attacks again with Solarion and a Searing Smite and misses. The Gnarlwood makes three more attacks with its branches. The Skeletal archers miss their attacks. Elenya lands a two-handed strike with Solarion straight towards its face. The Gnarlwood barely gets out a plea "Sare me..." before the blow lands and it explodes and the skeletal archers collapse. 4. Icilius vs. Tunnel Worm Everyone places bets on Icilius's match after some light bet shaming. As Icilius approaches the arena the floor opens from a hard surface into a dirt surface, he enters with his rifle, Julia, drawn. Intro by the Professor: "Fresh from the Underdark where he spent the best part of a decade eating nothing but mayonnaise! Icilius T. Conner!" As Icilius steps onto the soft dirt of the Noxidome his opponent is introduced as a terror found deep within the minds of Tintop itself, the Tunnel Worm. It burrows up from under the ground, with body and legs wriggling menacingly. It rears its head and its mandible and mouth snap opened and closed. Everything about it seems sharp and deadly. Icilius instantly drops a hex on it and fires two vicious shots into the beast, but a third bounces off it's hardened shell. Green blood flows from its wounds as it coils around itself before diving into the earth. It bursts from the ground in front of Icilius and goes in for a bite attack. It's large mandibles take hold of Icilius and grapple him, its mandibles begin to break his armour. Icilius unleashes a Hellish Rebuke onto the worm and clicks together his Thuderstep Boots. The worm takes a thunderclap into its face and Icilius teleports out of its mandibles. Icilius issues another three shots into the beast. The first shot blows a chunk out of it's back. The second shot misses, and the third shot goes straight through it and blows its guts out. Icillius is victorious over the worm. The team celebrates their victories and their winnings. Wrap-up and Preparing for Ansen The team discusses heading to Marengo on the morrow by spending a day and a half flying. They decide to spend the night in the Hartnell. The Professor uses this opportunity to generate more hype for Odd Debauchery and the Tintop Press. Icilius decides to use the travel time to repair his armour from the damage done by the worm. The Professor, Elenya, and Ivellios decided to work learning languages. The Professor uses Sending to request a meeting location from Ansen. Ansen replies for them to meet him in the forest west of Marengo quietly, he'll find them. The Hartnell flies down the coast toward Marengo over the course of two days. They go over some of the things they know of in Marengo. Icilius shares memory with the team. Icilius remembers that he did make one deal while he was in the Shadowfell. He made a deal with some of the Dream Eaters to keep himself alive. He does swear that there was no mention of his soul. He promised to help them acquire food, in exchange for staying alive. Elenya speculates that through his deeds he maybe forfeited something somehow. They decide to visit Harper, a theologian in Marengo, who might know more about what happened with Icilius in making this deal with the Dream Eaters. Timestamp References 0:06:44 - Creepy Smile Fade-in: Jake introduces the series and the party. 0:11:49 - Pre-Stream Recap: Jake and the gang try to remember what happened in their previous session. 0:15:50 - Star of Current Session: An Uncomfortable Conversation 0:25:55 - To Tintop! AWAAAAAY!!! 0:32:05 - Going to Kensei Arbol's Forge 0:38:40 - Tintop Press 1:08:22 - The Dragon and the Serpent 1:53:15 - The Noxidome 2:05:53 - Special Guest Appearance by Darwin 2:09:02 - Ivellios (Owl) vs. Quickwood 2:38:33 - The Professor (Odd Debauchery) vs. Gohl(Hydra Cloud) 2:55:00 - Elenya (The Angel) vs. a Gnarlwood 3:33:32 - Icillius T. Connor vs. Tunnel Worm 3:48:52 - Wrap-Up Category:Episodes